


Slaved

by Vanoss_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss_Delirious/pseuds/Vanoss_Delirious
Summary: Werewolves are the lowest level in the ranking charts. Wild vampires are at the very top of the chart. Werewolves are treated badly and are forced to walk on their hands and knees around non-werewolves and in public. Wild vampires, since they are the highest rank, are able to have werewolf slaves.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time long ago where all species lived in peace. Everyone was treated equal. One unfortunate day a new breed of vampires showed up. They were stronger and couldn't die. There was a king, a queen, and a prince. The king built a castle for him and his family, and it changed the way people lived forever.

The king took control of the world, and made a scale of how each species is ranked. The scale determined how others treated the species. Wild Vampires were on the very top, and the very bottom was were I was placed, werewolves. When not around other species or outside, us werewolves were able to walk normally on two legs, but that changes when another species is around or we are out in public. Werewolves were forced to walk on hands and knees even if it was raining and the ground was wet or muddy. 

Not only that, but everyone treated us werewolves like we were trash. We got called names, the most iconic one was 'werewolf trash'. We got beat and couldn't stop it. We were spit on, abused, killed, raped, and worst of all we were enslaved. Wild Vampires were allowed to have a werewolf slave. They called it a 'wereslave'. I couldn't stand anything about it. Countless times I cried myself to sleep thinking about everything that happens to my kind. Everything hurt about it. Some times I cried was because I was badly harmed earlier in the day. My knees and hands had cuts on them from all the walking on pavement with rocks and glass on it.

Then again, I envy my old neighbor. He was a werewolf as well, but he was treated differently. He had no tail and was given a ribbon in replacement by the queen. She cut a hole into his left ear and tied a long orange ribbon through it. The king then took him as a 'guard' for the prince. I couldn't believe any of it, even though it happened when the entire neighborhood was watching.

Did I mention that werewolves weren't allowed to live in nice neighborhoods with other species. Everything for us is terrible, at least we get to play in the field nearby.

"Jonathan, quit talking to yourself." I heard my dad say from my doorway.

"I was talking to my teddy bear." I said looking at a pillowcase with a teddy bear drawn on it.

"Why don't you go play outside before we eat." My dad said as he seen my ears and tail go down as i looked at my 'teddybear'.

"Okay, dad." I said as I walked out the room with tears in my eyes.

When I got to the front door, I opened it and got onto my knees. I closed the door and walked on my hands and knees to the field. While I was walking to the field I seen neighbors staring at the field like something was wrong. When I got there i seen what it was. The prince was playing with his guard in the field. Tyler, his werewolf guard, must of been visiting family.

Tyler was allowed to walk on two legs. He was in the ranking of Wild Vampires. I didn't like it one bit.

"Hi Jonathan!" My friend Lui said as he 'walked' up to me.

"Hi squeaky." I said giggling.

"My name is not squeaky." Lui squeaked out.

"Oh god, here comes Tyler." I whispered to Lui.

"Hey guys." Tyler said to us.

"Hi there traitor." Lui said.

"I'm no traitor, they said I would make a good guard because of my missing tail." Tyler said.

"Why, because it can't be grabbed?" I said sarcastically, "You have a tucking long add ribbon in your ear."

"The hole is close enough to the edge of my ear that if someone grabbed the ribbon and pulled it would just get ripped out." Tyler explained.

"Tyler, I fell out of the tree." The prince said as he walked up to Tyler.

"Prince Evan, I'm supposed to not let you get hurt." Tyler said, freaking out.

"I'm fine, Tyler, stop worrying." Prince Evan said.

Suddenly, Tyler was dragged away by the Prince and they started having a whisper conversation while looking back at Lui and I. It was kinda scary to be honest. Not knowing what they were talking about. Soon Tyler came back over to Lui and I and asked us if we wanted to play with the prince and him.

"Um, both of you? Play? With us?" Lui asked the same questions I was thinking.

"Yes." Tyler said.

"Uh, okay?" I said, so unsure of what was happening.

"Good, now follow me." Tyler said to us as he walked back to the prince.

"Well, lets go." Lui said, walking after Tyler as I slowly followed.

"Hi." The prince said to Lui and I.

"Hi?" Lui and I both said at once.

"What do you want to play?" Prince Evan asked.

"Normally we just roughhouse with one another." I said.

"That seems fun." Prince Evan said.

"No it doesn't!" Tyler shouts, "I'm supposed to not let you get hurt."

"I'll be fine, besides, it will only be this time." Said Prince Evan.

"You're right, it is only this time." Tyler said, "Alright, I'll roughhouse with Lui, you can roughhouse with Jonathan."

"Sounds good." Lui said as he lunged as Tyler.

The prince tackled me and we started to wrestle on the ground. It was like that for a long time as we both tried to overpower the other. He was much stronger than me, but that wasn't what lead me to do something stupid. He reminded me of my demon best friend Luke before he was forced into a new area. I then bit the prince.

"Ow." Prince Evan somewhat growled.

"S-sorry." I said softly, but that didn't stop him from sinking his four fangs into my neck.

It just happened to be where my sweet spot was located that he bit. A quiet moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smirk against my skin and start to suck my blood. As he did however, he quickly pulled back and screamed in pain. Tyler ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Why did it hurt so much to try to drink his blood?!" Prince Evan shouted.

"I don't know, I should probably take you home." Tyler said, trying to help up the prince.

"No, I want his blood." Growled the prince with blood red eyes.

Prince Evan lunged at me an licked where he bit. I tried to hold in a moan as he sucked the blood from my bitemark without using his teeth. The moan escaped, but luckily it was silent. I'm pretty sure the prince could tell I was enjoying what was happening. He whimpered when the bitemark scabbed over.

"You have very sweet blood." The prince said to me as he got up.

"Prince E-" I tried to say, but got cutoff.

"Call me Evan." Evan said.

"O-okay." I said softly.

"Its time for us to go." Tyler said to Evan.

"That's no fun." Evan said before turning to Lui and I, "Bye you two."

"Bye guys, I don't know when i will see you again." Tyler said as he walked away with Evan.

"Lui!" A voice yelled.

"Op, that's my mom, bye Jonathan!" Lui yelled as he ran home.

"I guess i have to walk back alone." I said to myself as I teared up.

I didn't have many friends. I only had Tyler, Lui, and my teddy bear. So as I walked home, I cried. When I actually got home I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep. All I heard before I went to sleep was that my food will be in the kitchen when I was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream inside a dream? Is it possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was colder than normal. It felt like the weather suddenly changed. I got up and walked to the kitchen. While walking to the kitchen, I looked out the front door. There was snow on the ground. I closed the door and continued to my destination. I wanted my food. 

It wasn't much, we were poor because of how badly we're treated. We didn't have a way to heat up food, and I couldn't use any of the emergency candles to try to heat it up. It was also very dark in the kitchen. We couldn't afford lights. 

As I ate, I questioned why the prince decided to play with Lui and I, but mostly me. It confused me a lot. Not to mention, he drank my blood. I know he was just getting me back for biting him. What if he didn't bite me and I just imagined it?

++++++++

I woke up in the early morning. I looked around my room, nothing changed. I thought about my dream, it was definitely odd. I looked to my worn teddy bear beside me. I grabbed it and held it close. It has been years since I seen my parents and friends. I had been kidnapped by an eagle and human hybrid, a demon, a gorilla, elephant, and human hybrid, a bunny and human hybrid, and a squirrel and human hybrid. They called themselves the unwanted. They were higher on the scale though.

They treated me like I wasn't trash. They were the nicest people I met. They gave me things I wasn't allowed to have. They kept me safe. Though I wasn't allowed to see my friends and family again, it was nice in their home. Until today, where it was inspection time.

"Alright, open up Brock." A voice said from the other side of the door.

Moo opened the door, where our inspector, Brian, waited. Brian entered and looked around, soon looking at me hiding behind a plant. He walked over as I shook in fear.

"Who is this one, Brock?" Brian said as he grabbed me and pulled me to the middle of the room.

"That is Jonathan, he is the only werewolf." Brock said silently.

"Harboring a werewolf I see, that is against the law and you know it." Brian turned to Brock, "I could let you off with a warning for something in return."

Brock sighed as he lead Brian to a room upstairs. I wasn't allowed up there, and I'm not sure why. Twenty minutes had passed before Brock and Brian came back down.

"See you next time, Moo." Brian said as he left.

"You're gonna get caught one day, and we both will be in trouble." Moo mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Squirrel, one of the youngest, asked.

"It means that if Brian and I are caught in our act we will be put to jail at least, and you know I don't want that to happen because Gorilla isn't ready to take over yet." Moo explained as he knelt in front of Squirrel.

"So if you are seen you will go bye bye?" Squirrel asked as tears formed in his, and my, eyes.

"Yea, death at most." CaRtOoNz said as he walked by, followed by Ohm saying how he isn't funny.

Squirrel started crying after hearing CaRtOoNz, so Moo had to take him to his room to calm him down. Gorilla was in the kitchen making a salad, and CaRtOoNz and Ohm were having a staring contest. I walked outside, thinking that nobody was out there. 

"You don't belong there." I heard as I was grabbed and dragged away. 

I screamed from fear and walked Moo run outside. He looked afraid to intervene, but I don't know why. I was put on a chain in a carriage, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, shouldn't you be with your family?" It was Tyler, my old friend.

"Umm.." I said right before the carriage door closed.

"To the jail, if his family doesn't claim him we kill him." I heard Tyler's muffled voice and then Moo say "Wait."

I couldn't hear what Moo told him, but I was released from the carriage. Tyler looked me dead in the eye and said, "you coulda just said you were his wereslave." Tyler walked to the front of the carriage after.

I crawl over to Moo, where I'm greeted with a hug. He carried me inside before setting me on the couch. He sat next to me as he sighed.

"I had to lie to him, I had to say your parents gave you to me to help with my diseases, and that your parents died shortly after it." Moo softly said to me.

"What if you get caught now?" I asked.

"We all get separated, something we all don't want." Moo said as he stood up.

"Oh." I whispered before hugging myself. I got us into more trouble. What have I done?

 

+×+×+×+×+

I sat on my bed, thinking of my odd dreams. What am I seeing? Why are they showing me these? The first one was fake, I know because I would of remembered that, but the second one was real. I remember being told Brock was let off with a warning for recklessness, and Tyler saying there was an unlicensed wereslave. 

"Tyler, wake up." I said.

"Yes, sir?" He mumbled as he sat up.

"Call 51, we have people that are breaking the law." I said, "and i want that werewolf and those demons here."

"Yes, Sir!" Tyler said, already ready to catch some "traitors".

I sure know that I wasn't ready for it.


End file.
